La magie de Noël
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: On associe souvent les rencontres à la chance ou au hasard. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais un petit coup de pouce du destin ou de la magie de Noël n'a jamais fait de mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit OS inspiré par les fêtes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **La magie de Noël**

 **6 Jours avant Noël**

« Allez Tris ! Viens dîner à la maison pour Noël. Tu me dis toujours que tu es seule ce jour-là !

-Je sais, je ne suis pas déprimée pour autant.

-S'il te plaît.

-Shauna, j'ai ce qu'il me faut à l'appartement ! Profite de ta soirée avec Zeke !

-Je pense sérieusement qu'on sera plus intéressants que Plume et Poppy.

-Je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

-Tris… s'il te plaît… »

Je soupire lourdement.

« D'accord, je serai là.

-Oui ! Merci Tris !

-Je dois te laisser maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Bien sûr. Au revoir ! »

Je dépose mon téléphone puis reprend le dossier Johnson. Je dois vraiment tout connaître de cette entreprise pour pouvoir espérer faire affaire avec eux.

Je suis devenue la présidente et directrice générale du cabinet comptable Prior à la mort de mes parents. Caleb aurait pu prendre cette place mais il a préféré devenir avocat à l'autre bout du pays. Je ne m'en plains pas car j'aime mon métier et je ne changerais pour rien au monde.  
L'entreprise que je vise est l'une des plus influentes dans son domaine. Je dois rencontrer un de leur représentant le 26 décembre pour signer un partenariat ou non.

Vers 19h, je rentre dans mon immeuble en plein centre de New York. J'habite au dernier étage où j'ai deux voisins. Susan Black, une jeune fille très gentille alors qu'elle est une fille à papa et pourrie gâtée. Nous nous entendons très bien toutes les deux et il nous arrive de boire un verre ensemble le soir. L'autre voisin est Tobias Eaton, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois et nous avons aussi bu un verre ensemble à plusieurs occasions. Nous pouvons nous considérés comme des amis, je pense. Il est PDG d'une entreprise influente mais je n'en sais pas plus, il est très discret à ce sujet.

Je m'apprête à entrer dans mon appartement quand Tobias sort du sien, une boule de poils blanche dans les mains. Je souris.

« Elle s'est encore échappée… je suis désolée. »

Nos balcons sont collés et parfois, mon chat aime se balader chez mon voisin.

« Pas de soucis. Je pense que le sapin l'a attirée.

-Oui… elle adore les boules de Noël… Elle n'a pas fait de dégâts j'espère.

-Non, sage comme une image. »

Je lui prends des mains, l'animal se blottit immédiatement dans mes bras.

« Je t'offre un café ? demandé-je.

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Il ferme sa porte à clé et me suit chez moi. Je pose le chat à l'intérieur qui se précipite vers sa meilleure amie Poppy, ma lapine albinos. Elles commencent à jouer ensemble alors que je retire mes chaussures.

Elles ont énormément de place dans cet appartement de 150 m2 pour jouer et se poursuivre toute la journée.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'un lapin et un chat s'entendent si bien.

-Elles ont été élevées ensemble et sont nées au même endroit.

-C'est vrai ? »

Je commence à faire les cafés pendant mon explication.

« Je les ai cherchées dans une ferme le même jour. A la base, je ne venais que pour le chaton mais le fermier m'a dit que le lapin allait finir à la casserole. Elle fait partie d'une race de lapin pour les concours mais ses oreilles sont trop petites pour pouvoir être présentée.

-Tu l'as sauvée alors.

-Plus ou moins. »

Je lui donne son café et nous nous asseyons sur le canapé. Je pose ma tête contre le dossier en soupirant.

« Dure journée ?

-Oui… beaucoup de travail et pas assez de temps. Tu dois connaître ça !

-Malheureusement oui. Heureusement que j'ai un excellent bras-droit qui me permet de prendre des jours de congés de temps en temps.

-Je devrais en engager un…

-Tu n'en as pas ?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de personnes compétentes…

-Alors là, je t'envoie quelqu'un quand tu veux. J'ai un ami d'enfance qui recherche du boulot, il travaille pour Hayes mais il veut changer.

-Il est doué ton gars ?

-Un requin !

-Dis-lui de venir demain à 12h. Je lui ferrais passer un entretien.

-Tu ne seras pas déçue !

-J'espère bien. »

Il sourit, ce qui me fait sourire à mon tour. Soudainement, le chat saute sur le canapé et s'installe sur les jambes de Tobias.

« Elle t'aime beaucoup on dirait.

-Je lui ai donnée du jambon aujourd'hui. Pas étonnant qu'elle m'aime beaucoup.

-Ah ! Tout s'explique. »

Il commence à la caresser pour la faire ronronner. J'attrape le lapin qui passait près de mes jambes et la pose sur mes genoux pour la caresser aussi.

« Je vais adopter un animal ! C'est tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un dans l'appartement quand je rentre.

-Je confirme ce point. Enfin, quand l'une des deux ne décide pas de vivre chez le voisin.

-On peut faire une garde partagée si tu préfères.

-N'y pense même pas ! Je ne partage pas les amours de ma vie ! »

Il rit à son tour avant de finir son café.

« Tu en veux un autre ?

-Non, merci. Je pense que je vais rentrer. J'ai aussi eu une longue journée et je vais aller me reposer.

-Oh oui ! Un bon bain, un repas bien chaud et au lit.

-C'est ça ! »

Il dépose délicatement le chat sur le canapé, je fais de même avec le lapin. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte où je le salue.

Je poursuis mon planning et me fais couler un bon bain chaud. Je m'allume des bougies parfumées pour tamiser la lumière et met du produit moussant dans la baignoire. Enfin de quoi se détendre. Je mets une musique calme en fond sonore et ferme les yeux pour me détendre. Malheureusement, le calme est interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

« Allô ?

-Salut Tris ! Tu as 5 minutes ? »

Je réponds à mon petit- ami, Al, un peu énervée qu'il m'ait dérangée. Je veux dire que ça ne fait que 3 semaines que nous sommes ensembles et il est vraiment trop collant.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me dis qu'on devrait peut-être arrêter de se voir.

-Comment ça ?

-Toi et moi, ça n'ira nulle part !

-Hum ok… mais tu me dis ça par téléphone ? Tu aurais au moins pu te déplacer, non ? Plaquer quelqu'un par téléphone, quel courage !

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème ce que je mérite mieux que ça ! Enfin bref, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-C'est tout ? C'est comme ça que tu le prends ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je commence à me mettre à pleurer aussi ?

-Ca serait un minimum, oui !

-Tu te crois dans un film ? Au revoir, Al ! »

Je raccroche sans attendre sa réponse. Je souris en reposant ma tête sur le dossier. Un souci de moins à gérer. Je mourrais d'envie de rompre avec Al mais contrairement à lui, je comptais le faire en face-à-face et je manquais de temps récemment. Au moins, maintenant, je suis tranquille.

 **5 jours avant Noël**

Le lendemain à 12h pile, ma secrétaire m'interpelle dans l'interphone.

« Mme Prior, un certain Mr Coulter demande à vous voir. Il prétend que vous l'attendez.

-Fais-le entrer, Jane. Merci. »

La porte s'ouvre tout de suite et un homme en costume gris s'avance. Il a les cheveux rabattus en arrière, des yeux bleus gris perçants et bien que cachée, une peur bleue dessinée sur le visage.

« Mr Coulter, je suis ravie de constater que Mr Eaton vous a contacté et que vous aillez pu vous libérer.

-Merci à vous pour cette opportunité.

-Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Il s'assied en face de moi et je prends son CV. Je ne vois que des grandes entreprises de comptabilité et je vois qu'il a occupé des postes à responsabilité.  
Je lui pose quelques questions sur son parcours, ses motivations et sa carrière et il me semble être un atout majeur.

« Mr Coulter, je vous propose une période d'essai pour m'assurer de vos compétences et si je suis satisfaite, je vous proposerais un poste en tant qu'Assistant PDG. Nous sommes d'accord ?

-Nous sommes d'accord. C'est un rêve qui se réalise.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Retournez voir Jane, elle vous ferra signer des papiers. Je vous attends lundi prochain à 8h.

-Merci Madame ! »

Je lui serre la main et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je décide d'appeler Tobias.

« Eaton.

-Hey, c'est moi. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir proposé Eric, il a l'air parfait pour le boulot.

-De rien, Tris. Je suis content de savoir que tu pourras enfin te reposer plus souvent. Je t'invite à dîner ce soir ? Pour fêter ça ? Rien de fou, juste un petit repas chez moi.

-Qui suis-je pour refuser ?

-Parfait. Je t'attends pour 18h30 ?

-Je serais là.

-Bien. A ce soir alors !

-A ce soir ! »

Je raccroche, je me sens toute légère et un sourire débile apparaît sur mon visage. J'ai déjà eu des rendez-vous mais je n'ai jamais eu cette sensation.

Je finis de travailler sur le dossier Johnson avant de rentrer et de me préparer. Calme-toi Tris ! Ce n'est qu'un simple repas entre amis.

J'allume la radio pendant que je me douche, que je me maquille et que je m'habille. Je décide de mettre un jean avec un chemisier blanc pour rester assez décontractée. Je pousse un peu plus le look en optant pour des chaussons. Après tout, je vais chez lui et je ne vais pas lui salir son sol avec des chaussures.

Vers 18h20, je suis prête et décide de me rendre chez lui. J'attrape une bouteille de vin dans ma petite cave à vin pour lui offrir.

Je toque trois fois et attends. Il m'ouvre rapidement, je suis immédiatement accueillie par son sourire et une odeur à s'en lécher les babines.

« Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir Tris ! Je t'en prie, entre ! »

Je m'avance et sourit en voyant la table dressée pour deux personnes. Je lui tends alors la bouteille.

« Il ne fallait pas !

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire ! »

Il pose la bouteille pour attraper deux flûtes de champagne.

« Du champagne ?

-Oui.

-On fête quelque chose ?

-Ton futur temps-libre grâce à Eric et un contrat important que je viens de signer.

-Félicitations ! Mais tu ne veux pas plutôt fêter ça avec tes proches ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de personnes avec qui le fêter. Tu es la seule personne qui comprend vraiment ce que ça fait. »

Je cogne mon verre au sien en souriant.

« A ton contrat ! »

Il sourit à son tour puis m'accompagne au canapé, devant la cheminée. Nous nous asseyons tranquillement, le feu nous réchauffe petit à petit.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la baie vitrée où la neige étend son manteau blanc sur la ville. Je remonte mes genoux sur le canapé ce qui le fait rire.

« Quoi ?

-Au moins tu n'as pas perdu de temps sur le choix de tes chaussures. »

Je regarde mes chaussons en forme de petits gnomes rouges.

« Ils sont mignons, non ? Et puis, autant se mettre à l'aise !

-Tu as entièrement raison ! »

Il pose son verre sur la table basse et s'éloigne. Il cherche quelque chose dans un placard puis revient s'asseoir près de moi. Je ne peux pas rater les chaussons roses qu'il a aux pieds. J'explose de rire en remarquant que ce sont des licornes.

« Qui t'a offert ça ?

-Je ne peux pas les acheter tout seul ?

\- Bien qu'ils soient mignons, je ne pense pas que ça soit ton premier choix.

-C'est ma nièce de trois ans qui me les a offerts pour mon anniversaire. Elle pensait vraiment que j'allais les adorer parce qu'ils sont vraiment mignons. Bien sûr, ma sœur n'a pas hésité à les acheter.

-C'est adorable !

-Je t'avoue que c'est la première fois que je les mets quand elle n'est pas là.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tonton Tobias aurait-il honte ?

\- Alors d'abord, c'est tonton Tobi ! Et je ne pense pas que le rose soit ma couleur ! »

J'explose de rire, incapable de me retenir. Je me calme comme je le peux en essuyant les larmes de mon fou rire.

« Désolée… hum… comment s'appelle-t-elle cette princesse ?

-Emilie. Attends… »

Il sort son téléphone et fait défiler ses photos. Il appuie sur l'une d'elle et me présente son téléphone. Une adorable petite fille aux boucles brunes sourit à l'appareil. Ses yeux verts pétillent de bonheur alors qu'elle présente un gâteau en pâte à modeler.

« Elle est adorable.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur. Mais le plus fatigant, c'est qu'elle adore les princesses.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est fatigant !

-Dès qu'elle voit une belle femme, elle s'arrête pour aller lui demander si elle est une princesse.

-Oh ! Trop adorable !

-Au début oui ! Mais c'est déjà arrivé que certaines femmes pensent que je les abordais grâce à Emilie.

-Comme si tu avais besoin d'elle pour ça… », murmuré-je.

Il hausse un sourcil à mon commentaire alors que je change de couleur. Un blanc s'installe entre nous avant qu'il ne pose son verre vide sur la table.

« Je pense que le repas est prêt maintenant. »

Je souris et prends son verre vide pour l'apporter dans la cuisine.

« Tu aurais pu le laisser, affirme-t-il en sortant le plat du four.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est qu'un verre.

-Va t'asseoir, j'arrive tout de suite avec les assiettes.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là dans deux minutes. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et m'assieds. Je regarde à travers la baie vitrée étant donné qu'il a placé la table juste à côté. La vue sur New York éclairé accompagnée par la neige apporte vraiment un côté magique à cette soirée. Je vois une assiette qui est posée devant moi et je souris. Un pavé de saumon qui a l'air cuit à la perfection est accompagné de pois mange-tout ainsi que d'une sorte de purée verte. Il pose un petit pot avec une sauce à l'intérieur à côté de mon assiette.

« Quand tu m'as dit petit repas, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-En tout cas, ça a l'air délicieux. »

Je verse un peu de sauce sur le poisson puis décide de goûter. Le poisson fond dans ma bouche et le beurre blanc qu'il a fait est à tomber par terre. Je m'attaque à la purée qui est une mousseline de petit pois qui est vraiment bonne. Et enfin, les pois mange-tout qui sont encore légèrement croquant.

« Tobias, c'est délicieux ! Tu vas devoir me donner des cours.

-Si tu veux. »

Je souris mais nous finissons le repas en silence. Il débarrasse nos assiettes quand nous avons finis malgré mes protestations pour venir l'aider.

« Reste assise, je m'occupe de tout ! »

Je finis par me rasseoir et continue à observer la ville.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis tombée amoureuse de mon appartement. »

Je tourne la tête et vois un fondant au chocolat accompagné d'une glace vanille et un petit peu de chantilly.

« Je vais venir plus souvent !

-Tu es toujours la bienvenue. », dit-il en posant l'assiette devant moi.

Encore une fois, mes papilles gustatives font un salto.

« Mmmm, c'est à tomber ! Tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça ?

-Je dois avouer que la glace a été achetée. »

Je finis mon dessert, mais cette fois, il me pose des questions sur ma famille.

« Tu as de la famille à New York ?

-Non, mon frère est sur Los Angeles.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années. Ils sont enterrés à New York donc on peut dire qu'ils sont dans la ville.

-Pardon… Je ne voulais…

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil depuis.

-En tout cas ils seraient fiers de toi.

-Merci ! »

Nous entendons un bruit de grattement sur sa porte vitrée. Quand nous tournons la tête, nous voyons Plume devant la porte. Je soupire.

« Je vais vraiment lui empêcher l'accès à cette chatière. »

Il rit et ouvre la porte pour mon chat. Elle se faufile tout de suite à l'intérieur et se couche devant la cheminée.

« Je suis désolée…

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne me gêne pas.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle ne va pas chez Susan.

-Susan ne la laisse pas entrer, elle est allergique aux chats.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, elle en parlait la dernière fois avec Emilie.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne vient jamais chez moi. »

Il sourit puis prend nos assiettes.

« Tu veux un café ?

-Tu as des tisanes plutôt ?

-Bien sûr. »

Je l'accompagne quand même en emmenant les verres dans la cuisine. Il fait bouillir de l'eau pendant que je choisis dans sa grande variété de thés, tisanes et infusions. Je lis toutes les étiquettes une par une pour faire mon choix avant de choisir une tisane aux cerises du Japon. Je prends tout mon temps et ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il m'observe.

« Quoi ?

-Non, rien… Tu as choisi ? »

Je souris et lui tends le sachet qu'il place dans ma tasse.

« C'est le préféré d'Emilie.

-Elle boit de la tisane ?

-Bien sûr, elle veut faire comme les grands. Elle a même goûté le café mais on savait bien qu'elle n'apprécierait pas.

-Tu parles beaucoup de ta nièce, commenté-je en m'installant sur le canapé.

-Excuse-moi…

-Non, je ne disais pas ça pour te faire un reproche. Je trouve ça mignon que tu sois si proche d'elle.

-Je la vois au moins 4 fois par semaine et comme nos parents ne sont pas présents, elles sont ma seule famille.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas un secret que je garde caché.

-Je suppose que tu passeras Noël avec elles.

-Non, pas cette année. Elles vont en Californie pour aller chez la famille de mon beau-frère. Je devais venir avec eux mais j'ai beaucoup trop de travail.

-Tu vas être tout seul ? Je dois aller chez des amis mais tu peux venir avec moi, je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangerait pas.

-C'est gentil de ta part mais je suis invité chez des amis aussi.

-Oh, tant mieux. J'avais peur que tu ne sois seul. »

Il place sa main sur mon genou.

« Merci d'y avoir pensé. »

Je lui souris en essayant de ne pas réagir à sa main sur moi. Je prends une gorgée de thé pour calmer mes nerfs. Nous sommes interrompus par un bruit de quelque chose qui rebondit et qui casse. Je tourne la tête vers le sapin où le chat est entrain de jouer avec une boule alors que le cadavre de la première gît à quelques centimètres.

Je me lève immédiatement et la prends dans mes bras.

« Tobias, je suis tellement désolée. Je te rembourserais la boule.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je pense que je devrais y aller.

-Non ce n'est pas grave !

-Je la dépose chez moi et je reviens pour nettoyer. »

Il place ses mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à le regarder.

« Tris, ce n'est que de la décoration. Tant qu'elle n'est pas blessée ! »

Il inspecte les coussinets du chat pour s'assurer qu'elle ne saigne pas. Malheureusement, elle a bien quelque chose dans la patte, son pelage blanc maculé de rouge.

« Ca ne m'a pas l'air très grave, assure-t-il en voyant ma panique.

-Tu peux lui enlever ?

-Je préfèrerais l'emmener chez un vétérinaire.

-O-Ok…

-Mon beau-frère est véto, je peux vous conduire si tu veux.

-Merci. »

Nous nous rendons dons le parking souterrain et nous allons dans sa voiture. Le chat est relativement calme et sûrement terrorisé à l'idée d'être dans la voiture. Je tape du pied et je me rends compte que j'ai gardé mes chaussons. Et lui aussi.

Le trajet n'est pas long. Lorsque nous arrivons, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et la petite Emilie court vers la voiture.

« Tonton Tobi ! »

Il sort de la voiture et la prend dans ses bras. Je sors à mon tour et elle sourit.

« Un chat !

-Emilie, où est ton papa ? Le chat est malade.

-Il fait caca dans les toilettes ! »

Je me mordille la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire. Une femme est à la porte et nous regarde.

« Tobias ?

-Salut, est-ce que Matt est dispo ? Son chat s'est blessé.

-Bien sûr. Entrez. »

J'entre dans la maison puis observe le chat. Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir énormément mais quelque chose la dérange. Je lui caresse la tête avant de l'embrasser.

Un homme apparaît et fronce les sourcils en nous voyant.

« Il y a un problème ?

-Son chat a marché sur une boule cassée du sapin, elle saigne un peu. Ça n'a pas l'air grave mais on préfère être sûrs. Ça te dérange de jeter un œil ?

-Bien sûr que non. Suivez-moi. »

Je suis Tobias dans la maison jusqu'à une salle de consultation. L'homme met une blouse puis s'approche.

« Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Plume.

-Plume ? C'est original ! A-t-elle essayé de se lécher la patte ?

-Oui mais je l'ai arrêtée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se blesse plus si un morceau est resté.

-On va voir ça. »

Il allume une lumière au-dessus de nous et attrape une pince à épiler. Il tient fermement la patte alors que mon bébé se met à miauler.

Mon cœur se brise à ses cris de détresse. Je la rassure comme je peux.

Heureusement qu'il travaille vite. En quelques secondes, il a identifié le morceau et l'a retiré. Il désinfecte la plaie et place un petit pansement autour de la patte.

« Et voilà, rien de bien méchant. Gardez le bandage quelques jours. Si vous voyez que ça continue de saigner ou que la plaie s'infecte, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

-Merci beaucoup. J'ai eu si peur.

-Elle va vite s'en remettre. Et avec de la chance, elle évitera les boules de Noël à l'avenir.

-Je l'espère. »

Il retire sa blouse et me guide à l'intérieur de la maison. Tobias est entrain de jouer avec sa nièce à la poupée pendant qu'il parle avec sa sœur. Emilie se lève et se tient devant Tobias.

« Tonton Tobi ?

-Oui, ma puce ?

-C'est qui la madame ?

-C'est une amie, elle habite à côté de chez moi.

-C'est ton amoureuse ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre car nous entrons dans la pièce. Tobias se relève et s'approche.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien. Ce n'était pas grave. »

Je me tourne vers l'homme.

« Merci à vous. Je vous dois combien ?

-Oh non, ce n'est rien. »

La petite fille s'approche de moi.

« Je peux voir le chat ? »

Je me mets à genoux pour lui laisser accès au chat. Elle pose sa main dessus et sourit.

« C'est tout doux !

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelée Plume. »

Emilie continue de regarder le chat qui se laisse bercer par les caresses, puis elle me regarde.

« Tu as un autre chat ?

-Non mais j'ai un lapin. Tu pourras venir le voir la prochaine fois que tu vas chez Tonton Tobi.

-Oui ! Tu es une princesse alors ?

-Oh non !

-Bah si ! Tu es jolie et tu as des animaux. Tu es une princesse ! »

Je souris puis regarde Tobias. Il a ce petit regard embarrassé et n'ose pas croiser mon regard. Je dépose l'animal au sol pour la laisser avec la petite fille. Je m'approche de ses parents.

« Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Tris, je suis la voisine de Tobias.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Cécile mais tout le monde m'appelle Cici. Et voici, Matt, mon mari.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin ! »

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise.

« Enfin ?

-Tobias nous a parlé de vous, ... »

Tobias intervient avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

« On y va, Tris ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Je récupère le chat qui se détendait sous les caresses d'Emilie.

« Au revoir, Emilie. Ton tonton m'avait énormément parlé de toi mais tu es encore plus adorable qu'il ne le disait. J'espère pouvoir te revoir vite. »

Elle se jette dans mes bras et embrasse ma joue.

« Au revoir, Tris ! »

Elle fait un bisou au chat aussi avant que je ne me relève. Tobias me guide d'une main sur le bas du dos. Une fois dans la voiture, je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« Tu leur as parlé de moi ?

-Quelquefois. »

C'est tout ce que j'aurais mais c'est bien suffisant.

 **2 jours avant Noël**

Je suis assise à côté de ma cheminée avec un plaid sur les genoux, un chocolat chaud à portée de main et un livre à l'eau de rose sous les yeux. Des musiques de Noël se succèdent en fond sonore.

Je n'ai pas à travailler aujourd'hui grâce à Eric. Il doit m'appeler si c'est nécessaire mais je lui fais confiance.

Je suis interrompue par des petits coups à la porte. Je suis assez étonnée car les personnes extérieures doivent sonner à l'entrée du bâtiment pour pouvoir monter jusqu'à cet étage. J'ouvre la porte et suis accueillie par une petite bouille souriante.

« Tris ! »

Elle attrape mes jambes et les serre fermement. Je lève les yeux vers son accompagnateur.

« Bonjour ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Je peux voir le lapin ?

-Bien sûr. »

J'ouvre un peu plus la porte pour la laisser entrer. Le lapin voit la petite bombe courir et se réfugie dans sa tanière. Emilie se met à genoux pour regarder à l'intérieur. Je laisse entrer Tobias puis m'approche de la petite fille.

« Attends, tu lui fais peur comme ça. Tu dois aller doucement, c'est une peureuse ! »

Je me lève pour chercher une pomme et en coupe un morceau. Je la donne à Emilie.

« Tu la tends bien et tu ne bouges pas. »

Elle fait ce que je lui dis et reste concentrée. Une petite tête blanche sort de la tanière avec un petit nez en action. Elle s'approche tout doucement puis renifle le morceau de pomme. Elle commence à grignoter et Emilie me regarde avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Lâche la pomme. Elle ne va pas partir. »

Elle fait ce que je lui dis. Le lapin continue de manger sans se soucier des alentours.

« Tu peux la caresser tout doucement maintenant. Surtout sur les oreilles. »

Elle fait ce que je dis puis lève sa tête vers son oncle. Tobias est accroupi à côté de nous et sourit à sa nièce.

« Tu veux la porter ? »

Ses yeux brillent et elle hoche la tête.

« Va t'asseoir sur le canapé alors. Je te l'apporte. »

Tobias l'accompagne pour s'asseoir alors que j'attrape la petite boule de poils. Elle se détend dans mes bras avant que je ne la pose sur les genoux d'Emilie.

« Fais attention, elle ne devrait pas bouger mais si ça arrive, ne t'effraies pas. »

Je la laisse caresser le petit animal pendant que je m'assieds avec Tobias.

« Excuse-moi d'arriver sans prévenir mais elle voulait vraiment venir te voir.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie… Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ?

-Non, ça va. Merci. »

Il regarde mon petit coin détente près de la cheminée et sourit.

« Il semblerait qu'on t'ait dérangée.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais.

-Tonton ! Regarde ! »

Nous tournons la tête vers Emilie et le lapin qui s'est allongé sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Tobias sort son téléphone et la prend en photo. C'est aussi à ce moment que le chat veut rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Tobias arrive à prendre la photo au moment exact où elle aperçoit le chat.

« Tonton ! Je veux un chat et un lapin !

-Tu devras demander ça au Père Noël, princesse.

-D'accord ! »

Tous les deux restent tout l'après-midi, Cécile vient même la chercher ici.

 **Le jour de Noël**

J'arrive chez Shauna un petit peu en avance pour pouvoir l'aider. Je vérifie que ma robe est bien mise quand je sonne. Zeke m'ouvre en souriant.

« Bonsoir, Tris. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci. Et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux ! Je peux te prendre ta veste peut-être ?

-Bien sûr. »

Je lui laisse ma veste puis lui donne la bouteille de vin que j'avais prévu en plus des cadeaux.

« Tu es magnifique !

-Merci ! Désolée d'être venue plus tôt mais je voulais vous aider.

-Tu vas être déçue car Shauna s'est occupée de tout. Elle est juste en train de se préparer.

-Oh dommage. Mais je tiens encore à vous remercier de m'avoir invitée. Je serais quand même mieux ici que seule chez moi.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas mais j'ai invité un ami aussi. Il aurait été seul.

-Pas de soucis. »

Shauna nous rejoint dans une magnifique robe rouge, des escarpins noirs et des boucles parfaites. De ses jambes à sa taille de guêpe, elle n'est que pure beauté.

« Wouah, Shauna, tu es magnifique ! », complimenté-je.

Elle sourit en me remerciant alors que Zeke est toujours bloqué sur elle. Il la dévore des yeux puis la prend dans ses bras.

« Tu es…. Wow ! Je vais commencer à regretter d'avoir invité Tris et Tobias ! »

Je souris puis ce qu'il dit entre dans mon cerveau.

« Tobias ?

-Oui, un ami d'enfance. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

« Hey, c'est moi !

-Je ne t'avais pas dit de toquer ?

-Oh allez, vous restez sages quand vous savez que je dois venir. Oh, bonsoir Tris !

-Bonsoir Tobias, quelle bonne surprise. »

Il me prend dans ses bras puis salut ses amis.

« Hum, vous vous connaissez ? demande Shauna.

-Tris est ma voisine.

-Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit pas au courant ?

-Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Tobias.

-Depuis la maternelle. »

Tobias se débarrasse de sa veste puis nous rejoint pour l'apéritif. Zeke nous tend une coupe de champagne à chacun mais Shauna a pris autre chose.

« Shauna ? Tu adores le champagne en général !

-En fait… on voulait vous demander quelque chose ce soir…

-Hum ok…

-On veut que vous soyez parrain et marraine. »

Je pose mon verre sur la table pour éviter de ne le renverser avec mes mains tremblantes.

« Shauna ? Tu veux dire ? »

Elle sourit et hoche la tête. Je me jette dans ses bras et la serre fermement contre moi. Ils essayent depuis plus de 4 ans mais Shauna avait des problèmes de santé. Elle n'avait que très peu de chances de tomber enceinte.

« Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! Vous serez des parents merveilleux ! »

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je lâche Shauna pour enlacer Zeke. Il embrasse ma tête puis essuie ma joue.

« Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à vous deux.

-Merci Tris. »

Je m'écarte et vois Tobias qui relâche Shauna. Il a aussi les yeux rouges. Je reprends mon verre et le lève.

« A Shauna et Zeke ainsi qu'à ma future filleule.

-Tu veux dire 'futur filleul' !», renchérit Tobias avec un sourire.

Tout le monde lève son verre pour fêter cette nouvelle inespérée. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé pour déguster l'apéritif.

« Tu en es où dans ta grossesse ?

-Je viens de passer le troisième mois.

-Tu es resplendissante.

-Merci. »

Tobias leur pose aussi des questions mais ce n'est qu'une fois l'entrée sur table que Zeke ne commence à charrier son ami.

« Et toi, ça ne te donne pas envie ?

-De fonder une famille ?

-Oui.

-Tu devrais me connaître maintenant !

-Tu attends quoi alors ?

-Tu crois que je vais sauter sur la première venue ?

-Tu ne rajeunis pas ! »

Ils se bousculent en riant alors que j'observe Tobias. Je peux déjà l'imaginer avec ses enfants. Deux petits anges qui jouent sur une balançoire en suppliant leur père de venir les pousser. Il soupire mais se lève de la couverture placée sous l'ombre d'un arbre pour les rejoindre, me laissant ainsi seul avec le petit dernier dans les bras. Attends… quoi ?

Je sursaute quand Shauna place sa main sur la mienne.

« Ca va ? »

Les trois me regardent bizarrement. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me lève doucement en m'excusant.

« Je vais allez prendre l'air, ce vin a dû me monter à la tête. »

En sortant de la pièce, j'entends Zeke qui retient Shauna de me suivre. Je m'assieds sur leur terrasse quelques secondes.

Bravo Tris ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça ! Tu as assez fantasmé sur cet homme toute la semaine, tu devais le faire ce soir aussi ?

La porte s'ouvre et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir Zeke.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, désolée pour ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, dit-il en me donnant une couverture.

-Merci. Shauna ne m'en veut pas ?

-Pourquoi devrait-elle ? Parce que tu as craqué sur mon ami d'enfance ? C'est moi qui devrais être déçu. Et ne le nie pas, ça se voit à des kilomètres.

\- Tu es déçu ? Je suis désolée.

-Je pourrais l'être… si le but de cette soirée n'avait pas été de vous rapprocher.

-Quoi ?

-Tobias nous a parlé de toi. Imagine notre surprise quand Shauna a compris qu'il s'agissait bien de toi. Elle a fait sa petite enquête et a compris que tu n'étais pas indifférente. Tobias ne le sait pas encore mais je vais te le dire à toi. Cet idiot n'arrive pas à prendre son courage à deux mains pour t'inviter à sortir alors, je t'en supplie, aide-le. Il est fou de toi.

-Tobias te l'a dit ?

-Peut-être pas dans ces mots là mais il l'a lourdement insinué. Et je suppose que c'est réciproque, sinon on ne serait pas là à en parler.

-Merci Zeke, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Allez, va mon enfant ! Tu as un cœur à faire chavirer ! »

Il me pousse à l'intérieur et nous rejoignions les deux autres à table.

« Excusez-moi, j'avais vraiment besoin d'air.

-Il semblerait que notre petite Tris ait surestimé sa tolérance à l'alcool. »

Je me réinstalle à table et Tobias me sourit. Shauna et Zeke vont chercher la suite alors que mon voisin de table pose sa main sur la mienne sur la table.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, merci.

-D'accord… »

Un silence s'installe mais rien de gênant, bien au contraire.

« Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu es splendide !

-Merci. », répliqué-je en rougissant.

Le plat principal est servi et nous parlons principalement de travail ou de hobbys. Je leur parle de ma grosse réunion et ils me remontent tous le moral en disant que tout va bien se passer. Je l'espère vraiment.

Vient enfin le moment des cadeaux. Etant donné que je ne savais pas que Tobias viendrait, je n'ai rien pour lui. Je m'excuse tout de même.

« Je ne le savais pas non plus. J'ai ton cadeau à la maison. »

Sa remarque me surprend mais je ne dis rien. Après tout, j'ai son cadeau chez moi aussi.

« Bon alors, honneur aux hôtes ! Je commence ! »

Je prends le cadeau que j'ai place sous le sapin et leur donne. Je sais que mon cadeau m'a coûté cher mais comme Shauna l'a déjà dit, je suis plein aux as. Et je n'ai jamais de bonne raison de le dépenser. Autant en faire profiter mes amis qui ont des problèmes d'argent et qui ne peuvent pas se l'offrir. Shauna ouvre la boîte et immédiatement des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« C'est sérieux ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, chérie ?

-Tris nous offre un voyage tout frais payé à Paris dans un palace pendant une semaine.

-C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout. Vol en première classe, restaurant gastronomique et journée shopping sur les Champs Elysées. »

Les hormones font leur travail et Shauna est en larmes. Zeke est bouche bée alors qu'il tente de la réconforter. J'ai droit à des câlins si serrés que j'ai dû passer au moins deux minutes sans respirer.

« A mon tour... », intervient Tobias.

Il prend son cadeau et le donne à Zeke. Il l'ouvre les mains tremblantes et en sort deux tickets.

« C'est quoi ?

-Je ne me suis pas concertée avec Tris et c'est un peu moins luxueux mais je sais que vous adorez la magie. Du coup, ce sont des entrées pour le parc Harry Potter en Angleterre. »

Les larmes de Shauna vont finir par nous noyer à ce rythme là.

« Vous êtes… vous… Merci ! Merci ! »

Zeke la berce doucement.

« Vous êtes les meilleurs mais c'est trop. On ne pourra jamais vous offrir des cadeaux identiques.

-Ce n'est pas le but, assuré-je. On veut votre bonheur et si on a les moyens, on peut vous en faire profiter si on le souhaite. »

Il faut encore quelques minutes à la future maman pour se calmer puis elle me donne mon cadeau en premier.

Je découvre un album photo avec des images de nous, de moi et Christina, de photos d'enfance avec mon frère et mes parents… ils ont retracé ma vie dans ces pages.

Je reste muette quelques secondes à feuilleter l'album sans rien dire. Ce genre de cadeau vaut plus que tout l'or du monde.

« Tris, tu n'aimes pas ? »

Je relève mes yeux humides vers eux.

« C'est formidable. Merci beaucoup ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. »

Je remercie mes amis puis c'est le tour de Tobias. Il a reçu une vieille montre qui a l'air d'avoir énormément d'importance pour lui.

« Tu l'as faite réparée ? demande-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Je savais que tu n'osais pas le faire. Mais je l'ai donné au meilleur horloger que je connaisse et je l'ai menacé au cas où il l'abîmerait. Il a fait un travail merveilleux dessus et elle fonctionne parfaitement. »

Je souris car c'est évident que cette montre est très importante. Shauna se penche vers moi pour m'expliquer.

« Tobias a été élevé par ses grands-parents avec Cécile. Son grand-père était plus que ça mais il est mort i ans. La seule chose qu'il lui reste c'est cette montre. Elle était cassée et Tobias n'osait pas la donner à un professionnel. Zeke lui a emprunté alors et l'a faite réparée.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu nous faire de plus beaux cadeaux.

-Toi non plus. C'est un rêve qui se réalise. Merci mille fois.

-Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose en retour.

-Ce que tu veux.

-Des tonnes de photos en direct.

-Avec grand plaisir ! »

Elle me serre dans ses bras.

La soirée se finit tranquillement et nous finissons par rentrer. Tobias et moi montons ensemble dans l'ascenseur et avant de se séparer, je l'interpelle.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Est-ce que tu attendrais deux minutes ici ?

-Et si on se donnait rendez-vous dans 5 minutes. J'ai aussi un petit quelque chose pour toi.

-D'accord. »

J'entre dans l'appartement et quatre petites boules de poils courent vers moi. Mon chat, mon lapin et les deux petits chatons que j'ai adopté pour Tobias. Ce sont deux femelles tigrées gris et blanc et elles sont tellement adorables. Je leur ai mis un petit ruban autour du cou et maintenant je les mets dans une boîte parsemée de petits trous sur une face. De toute façon, elles ne resteront pas longtemps dedans.

Je retourne dans le couleur où Tobias m'attend déjà. Il me tend le cadeau mais j'insiste pour être la première.

Il prend la boîte et fronce des sourcils en sentant que ça bouge. Je tiens le bas de la boîte pendant qu'il ouvre le couvercle. Les deux bébés le regardent avec des grands yeux et un petit miaulement. Tobias me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

« Tu…J'y crois pas… »

Je le guide dans l'appartement pour qu'il puisse les laisser sortir. Plutôt curieux, les chats cherchent à connaître ce géant devant eux.

« Tu as osé ?

-Tu me disais que tu voulais un animal de compagnie et le hasard voulait qu'un employé avait deux bébés à donner. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

-C'est gentil mais je n'ai rien pour eux…

-Je ne les ai pas achetés alors je t'ai pris tout ce qu'il te faut pour tenir une semaine au moins. »

Ils sortent de la boîte pour aller jouer. Ou plutôt, l'une d'elles va jouer, l'autre s'approche de Tobias. Elle est plutôt méfiante mais une fois que Tobias lui caresse la tête, elle se blottit contre lui.

« Merci, ça me touche énormément. »

Il me tend à nouveau mon cadeau que je prends délicatement. Je défais le nœud qui retient le papier et découvre une boîte à bijoux.

Je l'ouvre doucement. A l'intérieur se cachait un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en diamants.

« Tobias, c'est magnifique. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il prend la boîte et se place derrière moi. Je sens le métal froid se poser sur mon cou, des frissons parcourt tout mon corps.

Je me tourne vers le miroir pour admirer cette merveille. Il se tient derrière moi et me sourit.

« Il est magnifique.

-Le collier est banal. C'est tout qui le sublime. »

Son reflet ne me suffit plus, je dois le regarder en face. Et pourtant, je n'ai que le temps de tourner ma tête quand ses lèvres tombent sur les miennes.

Je sens ses mains glisser autour de mon ventre pour me serrer contre lui. Je caresse sa joue avec une de mes mains, appréciant la douceur de sa barbe. Il nous sépare de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir se regarder.

« J'aurais reçu le cadeau que j'ai mis sur ma liste.

-Tu en veux un deuxième ? »

Il sourit et replonge sur moi.

Mon seul vœu aura aussi été réalisé cette année. Je me demande ce que me réserve l'année prochaine.

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne fin d'année !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Une petite suite qui me trottait dans la tête ! Un cadeau pour votre soutien et vos reviews !**

 **Ps: J'ai commencé une fic sur l'univers de Divergent mêlé à la mythologie grecque. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ou devrais-je plutôt me concentrer sur des fics plus réalistes ? A vous de me dire ce qui vous plairait le plus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **26 décembre- 8h**

Je sors de l'ascenseur avec un café à la main. Je devais passer la soirée avec Tobias hier soir mais j'étais tellement stressée par cette réunion que je suis restée chez moi. Il m'a dit au moins mille fois que tout allait bien se passer mais j'avais trop peur. Il ne m'en a pas voulu, il m'a juste fait promettre de passer la soirée avec lui. Ce que j'ai accepté.

La réunion n'est pas avant 14 heures alors je vais avoir le temps de stresser. Sur mon chemin, je salue tous les employés, y compris Jane.

« Bonjour Jane, tu as passé un joyeux Noël ?

-Magique. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir voir toute ma famille. Je voulais vous remercier car c'est grâce à vous.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, la prime que vous m'avez donnée. J'ai pu enfin acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde. »

Elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, je ne réagis pas tout de suite puis je lui rends son étreinte. Elle s'écarte rapidement, les yeux embués.

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je suis ravie que cette prime ait pu t'aider. »

Elle se rassied pour recommencer son travail en essuyant ses larmes. Je l'observe quelques secondes avant de marcher vers mon bureau. Je n'ai fait que quelques pas quand je me retourne.

« Jane, tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, Madame. »

Je m'assieds à ma place et l'invite à prendre place en face de moi.

« Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour l'entreprise Prior ?

-Huit ans, Madame.

-Huit ans… Tu as travaillé ici avant moi.

-Vous étiez déjà dans l'entreprise.

-Grâce à mon père. Toi, tu es là grâce à tes compétences. Tu passes ton temps à me tutoyer et à m'appeler Madame alors que je suis plus jeune que toi. Tout ça, c'est fini.

-Qu-quoi ? Vous… vous me virez ?

-Non ! Mon dieu, non ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne veux plus t'entendre me vouvoyer ou m'appeler Madame. Je m'appelle Tris.

-Bien, Madam… hum Tris. Il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation.

-Comme tu veux. Mais maintenant, parlons du plus important. Je compte augmenter ton salaire de 500 euros par mois. »

Elle reste assise sans rien dire. Sa posture ne change pas, elle ne réagit pas.

« Jane ? »

Elle fond en larmes et se cache le visage avec ses mains. Je me lève pour contourner mon bureau, attrape la boîte de mouchoirs en chemin et me tient devant elle.

Elle me saute dans les bras en répétant « Merci » tel une litanie.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…. Te remercier.

-Tu connais la devise « le travail paie » ?

-Mr Prior disait toujours cela.

-En effet, et il avait raison. Tu as toujours été présente. Tu as toujours réalisé un travail impeccable. J'avais déjà regardé ton dossier. Aucun jour d'arrêt maladie. Aucun congé supplémentaire. Des heures supplémentaires en excès. Et une paye minable. Tu mérites cela plus que quiconque.

-C'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je vais modifier ton contrat tout à l'heure, tu n'auras qu'à le signer à nouveau.

-Merci !

-Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors mais je vais encore étudier le dossier Johnson.

-Bien sûr. Comme toujours, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin !

-Merci Jane. »

Je n'ai seulement eu le temps d'allumer mon ordinateur et d'ouvrir le dossier avant qu'elle ne revienne.

« Oui ?

-Un livreur a déposé quelque chose pour vous.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle ressort pour chercher ledit cadeau. Elle revient avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans lequel elle se perd presque.

« Mais… d'où est-ce que ça sort ça ? »

Elle le pose sur ma table basse puis me donne une enveloppe que je n'avais pas vue.

 _Pour te rappeler ce que tu représentes pour moi,_

 _Ces fleurs ne sont rien comparées à toi._

 _Pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour ta réunion,_

 _Tu vas les envoûter._

 _Tobias_

 _Je t'emmène au restaurant à midi. Sois prête pour midi._

Je souris à la carte, touchée qu'il ait pensé à moi. Je la porte à mon cœur qui bat la chamade.

« Merci Jane. »

Elle ressort en souriant, elle dû comprendre que cela venait de quelqu'un de spécial.

La prochaine visite n'est autre qu'Eric qui vient me remettre un dossier important.

« Tu n'as pas oublié le meeting à 14h, j'espère.

-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

-Bien, tu as étudié le dossier ?

-Oui.

-Chiffre d'affaires en 2017 ?

-963 millions d'euros.

-Bien. Nombre d'employés ?

-26. Dont un nouveau CDI depuis novembre. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, je connais la réponse.

-Désolée. Je suis un peu à cran.

-Tout va bien se passer. Pour la peine, je t'emmène au restaurant à midi.

-Je dois refuser, Tobias vient me chercher.

-Tobias, hein ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Peut-être bien.

-D'où les immenses fleurs. »

J'arrive à le mettre dehors après ça. Il doit bien se mettre à travailler aussi.

A midi tapante, je récupère mon sac ainsi que ma veste pour rejoindre Tobias. Quelle est ma surprise quand je le surprends à parler avec Jane.

« Je vais lui dire que vous êtes arrivé.

-Merci. »

Elle se penche vers l'interphone.

« Je suis là. »

Tobias tourne la tête et me sourit. Je m'approche doucement de lui. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre étant donné que nous sommes en public mais ce baiser sur les lèvres est le bienvenu.

« On y va ?

-Bien sûr. Jane, peux-tu revenir vers 13h30 exceptionnellement ?

-Je serai là.

-Merci. »

Nous sortons de l'immeuble main dans la main mais je le stoppe pour l'embrasser comme il se doit.

« Merci pour les fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques.

-Je voulais que tu aies ce qu'il y a de plus beau. »

Malgré-moi, le repas est tendu. Je ne pense qu'à cette réunion qui est vraisemblablement le deal de l'année.

Il caresse ma main doucement.

« Calme-toi. Reste détendu et naturel et tout se passera bien. Je suis certain que ce n'est qu'une formalité pour eux.

-Peut-être. »

Il embrasse mes doigts et ce simple geste réchauffe mon cœur.

Nous arrivons au bureau à 13h30 et il m'accompagne même dans mon bureau.

« Tu ne dois pas travailler ?

-Si mais ça peut attendre. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivée des représentants. »

Je le serre fermement dans mes bras pour le remercier. Son odeur me détend et me rassure plus que tout. Je sens sa main masser ma nuque doucement alors que l'autre caresse mon dos.

Vient enfin l'heure fatidique. Je me dirige vers la salle de réunion où les représentants sont déjà installés. Tobias m'accompagne à la porte et m'embrasse.

« Aie confiance en toi et brille ! »

J'entre dans la pièce, tout le monde se lève pour me saluer.

« Bonjour à tous, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir ici.

-Excusez-nous Madame Prior mais il semblerait que nous ayons un retardataire.

-Oh, pas de soucis. Nous allons l'attendre dans ce cas.

-Je suis là. »

Je tourne la tête vers cette voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Tobias. Il travaille pour le cabinet Johnson ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Il le savait depuis le début. Est-ce pour ça qu'il a voulu être avec moi ? Pour s'assurer le contrat et peut-être avoir un meilleur prix… Non…Enfin…

« Je vous en prie, Mr Eaton, installez-vous. Nous allons commencer la présentation. », répliqué-je froidement.

Eric me regarde avec de grands yeux tout comme Jane qui est là pour prendre des notes. Au bout de deux heures de discussion, nous décidons de faire une pause. Jane est allée faire des cafés alors qu'Eric s'approche.

« Tris, un mot s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. »

Tobias s'approche à son tour.

« On peut discuter ?

-Excusez-moi Mr Eaton mais Eric et moi devons discuter. »

Je le laisse là sans y prêter attention. Eric m'attrape le bras et me dirige loin du groupe.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Ce groupe est énorme, il nous apportera beaucoup.

-Je ne veux plus signer ce contrat. On va devoir faire sans.

-Tris ! Si c'est à cause de Tobias…

-Oui, c'est à cause de lui. J'aime travailler avec des clients en qui j'ai confiance et là ce n'est pas le cas.

-Soit professionnel, Tris. Tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments influencer ta décision.

-Je te hais Eric. »

Il sourit car il sait qu'il a gagné. On a besoin de ce contrat. Je retourne dans la pièce où nous reprenons nos échanges. Une heure plus tard, nous signons notre plus grand contrat de l'histoire de l'entreprise. Je salue chaque représentant d'une poignée de main en gardant la plus courte pour Tobias. Il s'apprête à me reparler mais je le coupe.

« Jane, peux-tu t'assurer que tous les représentants soient accompagnés jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Bien sûr. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre messieurs.

-Tris…

-S'il vous plaît Mr Eaton. Il serait fâcheux que vous vous égareriez. »

Il soupire mais suit les autres. Quant à Eric, il revient avec une bouteille de champagne.

« Je sais que je viens d'arriver mais il faut fêter le plus gros contrat comme il se doit ! »

Il sert de belles flûtes de champagne.

« En ton honneur, Tris ! C'est grâce à toi. »

Je repose mon verre sans y toucher.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. Fêtez bien, vous l'avez mérité. A demain ! »

La plupart ne me répond pas, encore sous le choc de mon refus. Je me dépêche de rentrer, j'en ai assez pour la journée.

Bien entendu, Tobias ne le voit pas comme ça. Il ouvre sa porte quand je sors de l'ascenseur.

« Tris, on peut parler ?

-Non merci, répliqué-je en ouvrant ma porte.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je savais que tu serais encore plus stressée si tu avais su la vérité.

-Et alors ? ça n'excuse rien. Tu as choisi de me mentir alors je choisis de ne plus te faire confiance. Point barre. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Attends, et pour ce soir ?

-Tu pourras dîner seul. D'ailleurs, tu pourras récupérer tes fleurs. Pas besoin d'en acheter de nouvelles pour amadouer une autre entreprise, celles-ci n'ont pas servies.

-Tris…

-Au revoir. »

Je claque la porte derrière moi. Le stress de la journée me retombe dessus et je fonds en larme derrière ma porte.

Je jette mes chaussures à talons dans l'entrée puis me dirige vers le canapé où je me laisse tomber. J'attire le chat avec mes doigts et il s'approche tout de suite. Il saute à côté de moi pour se blottir.

« Au moins tu es là toi. »

J'inspecte rapidement sa patte. Rassurée de voir que tout a bien guéri, je la caresse doucement.

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Tu ne pourras pas me mentir. »

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors pour lire le message reçu.

« J'ai entendu par Jane que tu avais passé une mauvaise journée. Prépare la glace, j'arrive. »

Je souris au message de Christina. Elle sait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'échange mon tailleur contre mon pyjama pour être à l'aise. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que la porte de mon appartement est ouverte. Christina a le double de mes clés. Elle dépose ses affaires à côté de la porte puis vient s'asseoir près de moi. Elle enroule ses bras autour de moi pour me laisser le temps de me calmer.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, chuchote-elle. Tu n'as pas eu ton contrat ?

-Si… ils ont signé.

-C'est quoi le problème alors ?

-Tobias…

-Il a rompu avec toi ?

-Non. Moi, je l'ai fait. Il m'a menti.

-Oh… quelque chose de grave ?

-Il est le PDG de l'entreprise Johnson. Il me l'a caché jusqu'à la réunion. Soi-disant qu'il ne voulait pas me stresser alors que c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. »

Elle ne dit plus rien. Après quelques minutes, je m'écarte d'elle.

« Dis quelque chose !

-Tu es une femme complètement débile !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as rompu pour ça ?

-On m'a déjà menti ! Je refuse que ça se reproduise !

-Tu compares ton ex qui t'a trompé pour te faire du mal à un homme qui t'aime et qui voulait te protéger.

-Tu le défends ?

-Bien sûr ! Va t'excuser !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as entendue ! Va t'excuser ! Je rentre à la maison dès que je te vois sonner à sa porte. En espérant que le pauvre accepte de te voir.

-Toi… je.. arh !

-Je sais mais tu m'insulteras une prochaine fois. Compte rendu détaillé demain ! »

Elle embrasse ma joue puis me pousse à l'extérieur. Elle verrouille ma porte et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

« Vas-y ! »

Je sonne rapidement. Elle sourit puis entre dans l'ascenseur. Elle me fait deux signes « pouces en l'air » quand les portes se referment sur elle. Je pourrais rentrer mais la porte s'ouvre. C'est aussi à ce moment que je prends conscience de ma tenue. Tant pis, s'il m'en veut il n'aura pas le temps de le remarquer avant de me claquer la porte au nez. Il m'observe quelques instants puis ouvre sa porte pour me laisser entrer. Sans un mot.

J'entre sans rien dire mais quand je me retourne pour m'excuser, il attrape mon visage et m'embrasse avec force. Je ne réfléchis pas et lui rends son baiser. Ce n'est qu'au moment où mon dos touche le mur que je ne nous arrête.

« Je suis désolée, Tobias. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-C'est oublié.

-J'étais stressée et j'avais peur…et… »

Il pose une main sur mes lèvres.

« C'est oublié. L'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant.

-Vraiment ?

-J'étais prêt à renoncer au contrat si ça voulait dire pouvoir être avec toi.

-Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Ce contrat est important !

-Tu l'es plus. »

Je le serre contre moi en plaçant ma tête sur son torse. Son cœur bat la chamade.

« Et je ne t'ai pas dit à quelle point cette tenue te met en valeur. »

Je le frappe au torse gentiment avec un sourire en coin.

« Moque-toi ! Qu'on parle un peu de tes chaussons !

-Ils sont tendances, d'accord ? Et je ne me moquais pas. Tu restes magnifique quoi qu'il arrive !

-Je t'aime ! »

Sa prise sur moi se ressert brusquement et je me maudits d'avoir dit ces mots. C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Stupide !

« Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Je suis désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. Ça n'en est pas moins vrai, pourtant.

-Je comptais t'en parler aussi… je pensais aussi que c'était trop tôt, enfin j'avais surtout peur que tu ne trouves que ça aille trop vite…

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Enormément. »

Je lui saute littéralement dessus en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il veut m'embrasser mais je le retarde.

« Si jamais une situation identique venait à se produire, tu as intérêt à me remettre à ma place rapidement et de me crier dessus si je venais à te reparler comme je l'ai fait.

-Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus. »

Il appuie son propos en exerçant une pression sur ma taille.

« Par contre, tu devrais peut-être changer de tenue pour aller au restaurant.

-C'est toujours d'actualité ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous devons parler du contrat tous les deux.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Un dîner d'affaires ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-On devra se quitter à la fin du repas.

-Ce qui est normal ! Non ?

-Tu pourrais revenir chez moi aussi. Mais seulement si tu oublies le dîner d'affaires ! »

Son regard s'assombrit et ses pupilles se dilatent.

« Oublie le ! Et le restaurant aussi ! Tu restes ici avec moi. »

Il nous étale sur le canapé avec un rire. Je retombe sur lui en souriant. Il écarte une mèche de mon visage, un simple geste qui allume mon corps en un brasier nourrit par son regard.

Cette rencontre est un véritable miracle.

 **Je vous souhaite de finir cette année en beauté et on se retrouve en 2019 pour d'autres fictions !**


End file.
